J'adore
by Obsessive Pixie
Summary: Its summer and Hermione is bored of life away from the wizarding world. What will she do when a certain twin shows a lot of interest in her? Rated R for sex scenes in later chapters. Possibly featuring twincest and self harm. Main pairing - HGGW
1. Chapter One 'The Beginning'

[A/N] sorry it's short. This is only the beginning!!! Yeah urm I don't own anything...please R&R   
        Je l'adore   
  
Hermione vaguely resembled a cat as she stretched out on the parched grass. Her stonewashed denim jeans barely touched her hips anymore, this unfortunate heat wave had stolen her appetite to such an extent that her appearance was now drastically different. Her hair was beginning to flow into more tame, beautiful waves, and her skin was clearer than it had been in years. This is not to mention her already lean figure, which could now be described in no way other than skinny.  
  
Anyway, on this particular afternoon she'd had enough of everything. The summer still stretched out for another eight weeks ahead of her. Four had passed and she was bored as hell. She was cursing herself constantly for choosing to purchase Crookshanks rather than an owl like the boys had. Well Ron shared pigwidgeon...but he still had use of an owl if he needed it. Here she was, stuck miles away from her friends, with no means of communication. A new look, and nobody to share it with. A new outlook on work and books, a new found boredom with studying, and nobody around to have fun with. This was bloody great. Fan-bloody-tastic. Unbearable heat and an unfortunate lack of friends to cheer her up.  
  
Yawning and shielding her eyes from the sun, Hermione rolled lazily over in the water-deprived lawns of her five bedroom suburban house. Her parents were so obsessed with their work and each other that it seemed they had no time for Hermione. None what so ever. So with these factors working against her, was it any wonder that Hermione was feeling a little down on this scorching afternoon? No? Didn't think so.  
  
What Hermione didn't know was that at this exact moment, some fifty miles away, a certain red headed twin was rolling around an equally parched lawn, in a very similar state. George was bored out of his mind. He had no idea how he'd gotten through the past six summers of this boredom, but he was sure he could take no more. Why had he suddenly lost all interest in his brothers, Harry and Ginny? Why were they not more entertaining?  
  
Well, really George knew the answers. He knew exactly why he couldn't concentrate on any task set for him. He knew why he was so bored. He even knew why his siblings and Harry were so uninteresting to him recently. The answer? Hormones. George was, to put it bluntly, horny. He had been all summer. And he knew exactly who he'd be interested in at this moment in time. He could picture now the sweet pink curve of her face, the sparkling, dancing brown of her eyes...George knew that all he wanted right now was her...but how could he get her???  
  
Simple. And with that thought, he picked himself up off the grass and marched purposefully into the house to find pigwidgeon.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly as something very small, and fairly soft landed with a thud on her forehead.  
  
"Pigwidgeon!" She excitedly shrieked. It was always always nice to receive a letter from Ron. Finally something exciting she thought. As she removed the letter from pigwidgeon's left leg, the bird twitched and squawked, unable to contain his excitement and pride at having delivered the letter to the right person. Hermione noticed something odd about Ron's handwriting which she couldn't quite place. It was scrawled across the parchment in the usual way, with the usual ink...but something just didn't seem right about it. Anyway, dismissing the thought Hermione scan-read the hurried looking message, smiling slightly the further she read.  
  
"...Life here is so boring at the moment...would be wonderful if you could find a way of getting here...missing you like crazy...will see what mum and dad can do...see you as soon as I can...  
  
love and hugs  
  
Ron  
  
Xxx"  
  
'Love and Hugs, Ron'? She thought...now that was suspicious. Ron rarely even signed letters anymore...Hey what do you care she thought at least he wrote to you, at least he wants to see you, at least you're not the only one who is bored'   
And with that, Hermione gave a contented smile and strolled into the house to write a response.  
  
Ron was munching happily on his cereal when Pigwidgeon swooped loudly into the room, hooting triumphantly. What the? Ron thought he'd left Pig in his cage...so what was he doing here? And with a letter...addressed to him? That's odd he thought as he acknowledged Hermione's tidy print on the small roll of parchment How did Hermione get MY owl?  
  
"Hi Ron!  
  
I was so glad to hear from you! I hope you are ok, and the others are all doing fine. You know that I'd be SO happy if you could get me away from this place, don't you? That'd be SO amazing...ask Fred & George if they can think of any way to 'rescue me' I hope you're not going too crazy...I did note the way you signed that letter! Haha! Anyway...please come soon!  
  
Hermione xXx"  
  
What is she on? He thought...I never wrote to her! I think that girl has finally cracked!  
  
At that moment George strolled into the room, and then, with a panic stricken look dashed out again. He hadn't considered the fact that she might reply!! 


	2. Chapter Two 'Surprise'

Je l'adore Chapter 2  
  
George lay sweating and out of breath on the lawn. How could he be so stupid? What kind of idiot sends a letter as someone else without considering that it might be replied to? George wasn't quite sure what to do next, but he'd definitely found some entertainment, how ever negative...at least he wasn't bored now, right?  
  
Why was it so hard to think of a nice way to word 'What the fuck are you on?' Ron didn't know the answer to that, so he paced the room several more times, trying to think of what to say to Hermione which would politely convey the right message. After around an hour of careful consideration he settled on the following message. "Urm hey Herm. I don't seem to remember writing to you...maybe I had my memory modified. Hah. Anyway, I'm not that bored really. Harry arrived last week, and we've been playing a lot of quidditch...well I have...he's been playing some and snogging Ginny for the rest of the time. Well I dunno if they've been snogging, but they've sure spent a lot of time together. That's beyond the point, sorry... So yeah, I'll ask Dad if we can bring you here, but I dunno how it will work...anyway I'll write soon 'Mione...see ya."  
  
It wasn't the most eloquent of letters, and Ron hoped it didn't come across as mean or anything like that, but it did the trick. Hermione was obviously going crazy in her boredom, although how she got hold of Pigwidgeon he'd never know.  
  
Hermione had gone back to her gentle pacing of the hallway in her parents' neatly decorated house. It's funny how a little excitement makes you more bored once it's removed. Sighing loudly Hermione flopped down onto the floor in a dramatic faux faint. It had been approximately 27 hours 53 minutes and 45 seconds since she'd sent her reply to Ron, not that she was counting or anything. Almost 28 hours of boredom had passed. It seemed like months to Hermione. The sight of Pigwidgeon was nothing but a distant memory... Ok so maybe that's a little over the top, but the point it she was bored! Nothing around this little muggle house would satisfy her thirst for entertainment. Television programmes were just not realistic. She'd never been one for technology, so the computer seemed pointless. And if she went anywhere near the kitchen, where her mother spent many out of work hours, she'd be in danger of cooking lessons, the most patronising of things, especially with a dentist as a mother, It was always 'watch the sugar there honey' and 'That's very acidic, not good for your teeth you know...'  
  
She thought she'd actually cracked and was hearing things when the gentle but persistent tapping began at her livingroom window. Looking up Hermione gasped and let out a shriek of excitement.  
  
There, standing on the dry lawn of her front garden was none other than George Weasley! Running to the front door it didn't occur to Hermione to wonder why he was there and Ron was not. Or how he knew that she was bored. Or any of those things. She was just so happy to see a friendly face from the wizarding world.  
  
"George!! It's so amazing to see you! I was going out of my mind!" She squealed.  
  
"Hermione! Calm down love, you might burst something..." George was so alarmed by the shrieking ball of energy that greeted him, that he didn't have much chance to look at her properly. He wanted nothing more than for her to just stop so that he could look at her, admire her. She was so beautiful, so intelligent. He wondered how nobody else noticed how amazing she was.  
  
"Hellooooo?!" Hermione waved a perfectly manicured hand in front of the freckled face before her. George promptly snapped out of his trance as a pale blush crept up his cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, forgot what was happening then." He didn't want her to know what he'd been thinking, and hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't guess. 


End file.
